


Squeaker Toy

by Emono



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A little hot, Bottom!Geoff, Drabble, Humor, Inspired by Art, M/M, Smut, Threesome, a little cute, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff makes silly noises, sometimes in bed.</p><p>---</p><p>“Haywood, throw me the lube.”</p><p>“Geoff, he was just teasing.”</p><p>“I am going to fuck the shit out of you both until you can’t remember this!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeaker Toy

**For Lara - though you've already seen it ><**

**A little bit I wrote for[this post](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/post/108414027426/ah-dick-mobile-so-in-my-mind-bottom-geoff). My multitalented merboi struck some inspiration into me and I realize I never posted it. Look for more fantastic art and high quality Ragehappy [at her blog](http://ryanthenippleguy.tumblr.com/) :D**

 

* * *

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The fleshy smack of each thrust was music to Michael’s ears. Geoff’s ass was generous under his hands, just as creamy and pale as his own flesh. That ass was so  _tight –_  a testament to how rarely he let himself be bent over. And bent over he was, belly and cock rubbing against a large pillow, tattooed arms wrapped around the white material to make his ink stand out even more. His boss looked damn good all spread out in front of him, lush hips dimpling under his insistent fingers as he smoothly fucked into him in a rhythm that was only in his own head.

 

While Geoff hummed and took each of the boy’s thrust, Michael had his head bowed as if in prayer and huffed out soft moans. His dick was happy in it’s slicked up sheath and he strived to bury to the hilt every time. Sweat slicked his hairline and shined across Geoff’s shoulders but the burn of arousal was slow building.

 

“You look so pretty over there, Michael.”

  
Michael bit his lip as a warm flush worked up from his chest and across his throat, staining his cheeks. He glanced over at the chair near the bed. Ryan had been casually watching since they’d been clothed and the Gent was rubbing himself through his jeans but little else. The older man’s face was pink and his broad chest swelled with soft pants but otherwise he was cool. Michael yearned to please both the men in the room and Ryan had demanded he go at a leisurely pace.  _Let yourself feel some slow pleasure, Michael. You kids think it’s all about the finish line._ He ached to show what a good boy he could be, how obedient he was capable of being. The need to take orders was ingrained in his very skin from working years under Geoff and now he had Ryan so intimate in his life – he was a lucky pup to have two such men to submit to.

 

“Getting tired there, buddy?”

 

Michael blinked out of his fog and his lips quirked up at the corner. “Do what?”

 

“Oh, you know…” Geoff’s drawl irked the boy and he drew out slowly, fingers flexing for a tighter grip. “Just kind of falling asle _ep_!”

 

The Gent’s voice crackled loudly and it took his two lovers by surprise. It was a such a loud, squeaky sound for a man far out of his twenties to make. Michael was the first to sputter out a laugh and Ryan quickly covered his mouth to hide his grin, both still hard despite the hilarity of the abrupt sound.

 

Michael’s laugh turned into a real snicker. “Did you just – ?”

 

Geoff straightened up on his arms and shot a glare at the boy over his shoulder, cheeks flushing darkly under his mustache. “You didn’t hear anything!”

 

  
“You  _squeaked_  like a  _kid_!”

 

“That’s it! Get out of me, brat!”

 

“No, Geoff, wait – come on, boss, I was joking!”

 

“Haywood, throw me the lube.”  
  


“Geoff, he was just teasing.”

  
“I am going to fuck the shit out of you both until you can’t remember this!”

  
“Geoff, I love you, dude, but there’s no way you can fuck me hard enough to forget  _that._ ”

  
“We’ll see about that!”


End file.
